Guardian Angel
by iceprincess263
Summary: Bella was turned in 1808 by Carlisle. In 1918 the two of them run into Edward in the Hospital in Chicago. What will happen? Summary sucks but the story is better. R&R plz.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_ or_ New Moon._ Stephenie Meyer does. I don't own the characters either.

A/N: I don't know how this story came to mind but I'm going to try it. The title will probably change too. But right now thats the best I have. I'm going to think about it for a little bit. We'll see how this turns out. Well hope you enjoy.

Chapter one: Bella's POV

The year is 1918. I've been a vampire for a hundred years now. I was seventeen when I fell off my horse and was seriously injured. Carlisle was the one who found me and he changed me. Ever since then he has been nothing but a father to me. We traveled around the world together. He worked in different hospitals. We had to move around so that no one would notice we didn't change. He can pass from anywhere between the ages of twenty-two to thirty-two. I usually passed from fifteen and I could push twenty. We moved to chicago because they needed more doctors for the spanish influenza.

We walked into our new two story house. It was a nice old victorian house on the outside of the city. It was white with black shutters. The inside was all white. We bought creme colored furnature to go along with it. My room was a big room with a walk in closet and my own bathroom. I had a nice view from my window. When I look outside of my window I see a beautiful waterfall with flowers all around the bank of the pond. I don't know how anyone could turn this down to live in the city.

I never cared much for living in a big city. People who live in the city are too materialistic for my liking. They are all about money, clothes, and the opposite sex. Don't get me wrong, I love guys but they are never like me. Even as a vampire I'm just ordinary looking. I have never found anyone worth turning so I could spend eternity with either. As years pass guys become more and more self centered. I just want to find a perfect gentleman who will like me for me. A knock on my door pulled me from my thoughts.

"I'm going to the hospital. I'm going to need your help there. Meet me down stairs when your ready. But please try and hurry. They need me as soon as possible." I nodded and he closed my door giving me some peace. I picked a simple dress. It was blue with white lace trimming. I put my boots on and walked down stairs to meet with Carlisle.

We made our way to the hospital in silence. We usually talk about what new inventions come out. Something was obviously bothering him. I'll talk to him about it later. We pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and walked to the back door.

"I need you to go sit with patients until we are able to see them. Start with room 108. I need you to spend about fifteen minutes with each patient. This is going to calm them down a bit so we can try and help them. If there are any problems page the nurse or quickly come and find me." I nodded and he left. I walked around the hall until I found room 108. There was a boy around my age with untidy bronze hair. He was very attractive. He looked like he was sleeping and I really didn't want to wake him up so I just sat in the chair next to his bed.

I sat there for five minutes before he started waking up. He rolled over and looked at me. He gave me a warming smile and his green eyes showed many emotions. Some I have never seen before. He tried to sit up but he was obviously in too much pain to do it. He finally gave up and just laid there. I thought now was a good time to introduce myself.

"Hello. I'm Isabella Swan. You can call me Bella if you wish. My father is a doctor in this hospital. He's going to make you feel better." He gave me another warming smile.

"I'm Edward Mason. Nice to meet you." He was having a hard time speaking. It pained me to see him in so much pain. No wonder Carlisle looked bothered.

"How are you feeling? If you need something I can go get a nurse or my father." When he didn't say anything I started to get up. He reached out and took my hand.

"Please. Don't leave me. No one ever comes in here other then doctors and nurses. And they are not as beautiful as you. So, please don't leave me." He started crying. I went over and sat next to him on the bed and rubbed his back soothingly. He looked up and gave me a greatful smile. "Sorry that I'm like this." He looked down and his pale cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"It's okay. I understand. I'm supposed to be with another patient right now. Let me go find my father really quick and tell him that you want me to stay and then I'll be right back. Okay?" He nodded and I walked out the door to go find Carlisle. I didn't have to look hard because he was in the room next to Edward's.

"Carlisle, can I talk to you for a quick second?" He nodded and followed me out into the hallway. "Edward in room 108, wishes for me to stay with him. Is that okay. I know you need me to go and sit with other patients but there's something about him that makes me want to stay." Carlisle had a knowing look on his face.

"Go ahead. As long as both of you enjoy each other's company." Carlisle walked back into the room and I headed back to Edward's room.

I walked in and he was still awake and waiting for me to get back. He moved over on his bed. I went over and sat with him on the bed. He looked worried for some reason.

"Aren't you going to get the flu? I don't want you to get sick." Thats why he's so worried.

"No. I'm ammuned to everything. My dad brings home so much junk that I hardly ever get sick anymore." I wish I could tell him the truth. There really is something about him that makes me just want to tell him everything.

"Bella, will you help me sit up on the bed?" He asked polietly.

"Sure." I leaned down and he wrapped his arm around my neck and I put my arm around his waste and helped move him up. It was an easy task but I had to look like I struggled easily. He left his arm aroundmy sholder.

"Here, we can share the blanket if you want. You feel really cold." I got under the blankets with him. We sat there for a little while and talked about what thinks we like. We started with books and ended with music. He told me he played piano.

"When you get out of the hospital I want to hear you play. Hopefully that will be soon." As soon as I said that Carlisle walked in. "Hi dad. Do you need to talk to me?" He nodded and we walked out in the hall.

"Edwards mother just died. Edward isn't going to live past the night. I'm going to give you a choice. Let him die or turn him. If you choose to turn him we are going to have to move again." I already knew what I wanted to do.

"Will you turn him for me? I don't want to slip." Carlisle nodded.

"What I want you to do it tell him the truth and everything that will happen." I nodded and made my way back into his room.

"Edward I have some news some bad and some well it depends on you if its good or bad. This isn't easy for me to do but I chose to tell you." He gave me a smile telling me to continue. I sighed and went on. "Your mother just passed away. I have an option to give you. I have to ask you this first. If I could give you the chance to live forever would you do it? You would never change. You would never get sick or grow old. Would you do it?" I hope he will. I just met him but I don't want to lose him.

"Will you be there with me forever?" He asked curiously.

"Yes I will. I'll be here as long as you want me. You could live with me and my father. If you don't want to take up my offer then I have more bad news. You probably won't make it through the night." I looked down at my hands. He probably thinks I'm crazy.

"As long as your there I will do it. I don't care what it is but I'll do it." He looked tired all of a sudden.

"Okay, I'll go tell my father. Now get some sleep." I walked out into the hallway to see Carlisle waiting for me to tell him what I told him. "He's sleeping now. I asked him if he wanted to live forever and he said yes. I didn't tell him what we were but he said he didnt care. We should do it now while he's asleep." Carlisle nodded and walked into Edwards room. The next minute I heard Edward's scream. Carlisle came out a few seconds later.

"Bella we need a distraction to get him out of here. I need you to cause a scene." I nodded and walked to the middle of the hallway. I stood there for a few minutes and then pretended to faint. Everyone came rushing over to me. While everyone was with me Carlisle, at vampire speed, ran down the stairs with Edward. I woke up and followed them down the stairs. We walked out to the parking lot and drove home. In three more days I can talk to Edward again. But will he think I'm crazy?

A/N: What do you think? Should I continue? If anyone has a better idea for a name let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it. My pet monkey said so.

A/N: Due to popular demand, I'll continue the story. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Well on to the story.

Chapter 2: Bella's POV

We made it home and we put him in my room. I sat at the end of the couch and rested his head in my lap. Carlisle kept bringing fresh wet cloths to put on his forehead. I need to get out for a few minutes. I can't stand seeing him in pain like this.

"Carlisle, I'm going hunting. I need a break from seeing him like this." I got up and gently put his head down on the couch. Not know where to go to hunt, I just walked around until I found a group of five deer. I got them all in five seconds flat. I figured it was time to get back and relieve Carlisle. I think it pains him as much as it does me.

The closer I got to the house the more defined his screams became. The next three days are going to be a living nightmare. I'm doing everything that I can to make sure he's a little more comfortable. I know he can't be fully comfortable but I can help it a little bit.

I made it back to the house and walked up to my room. Carlisle looked at me and got up from the floor and walked out of the room. I picked up Edward's head sat back down and placed it in my lap.

Time passed and the screaming continued. Carlisle continued to bring in cold, wet wash cloths to put on his forehead. We sat there for what seemed like days to find out it was only hours.

"Carlisle, how much longer?" I hope we don't have much time left.

"It's been over two days. He'll be done in a few hours." All I could do is nod. I'm starting to get excited to talk to him again. I wonder if he'll have any gifts. I'll have to tell him about my gift. I hope he won't think I'm crazy or hate me for doing this to him. I decided to go for a quick hunt before he comes back to us. I went down stairs and told Carlisle where I'm going. He said it was okay as long as I hurried.

I ran until I smelled some deer and rabbits. I chose the deer. Rabbits are just too cute but they are equally delicious. There were three deer. That would be enough. I'm just going to take Edward hunting tomorrow anyways. I fed and ran back to the house as fast as I could. I couldn't hear his screaming anymore so he's either done or close to being done. I walked into the house to see the two of them in the living room talking.

"What did I miss?" I hope Carlisle was the one who told him. I just couldnt do it this time.

"I told him what we are and our diet. He has accepted our way of living. Now that your here the three of us can decide where we want to move to." I sat down next to Edward on the couch and looked at Carlisle.

"I don't care where we move to. I'll go anywhere. We should go to a less populated area until Edward has good Control." They both nodded. "How about we go up and visit the Denli clan? We havent see them in a while. I would like to get caught up with Tanya. This way the two of us aren't the only one's helping Edward with his self control." They looked like they were considering it.

"Sounds good. I'll go call Eleazar and tell him that we are coming." Carlisle got up and I was left alone with Edward. This allows me to ask him a few questions.

"I'm sorry." He looked at me with a questioning look on his face.

"What are you sorry for. You pretty much saved me. I'm thankful." How could he say that. I caused him so much pain over the past days. I feel horrible.

"I know your mad at me and you have every right to be mad at me. I caused you so much pain the past three days. I understand if you never want to talk to me again." I couldn't look at him. I was too ashamed.

"I don't think I could ever be mad at you. All you have been is caring. It was painful but It was worth it." I still wasn't looking at him and he was getting fustrated. "Bella, please look at me." I looked up to see his eyes hold compassion. "I don't regret any of this. I'm glad. Now I get to spend more time with you. And maybe I'll buy a piano. You told me you wanted to hear me play. Do you still want to hear me play?" I nodded and he smiled. "Good because I would play anyways. You just give me motivation to play." He laughed and I couldn't help but join him.

We sat there talking for a few minutes. "Do you want to go for a walk with me?" I couldn't stand just sitting here for much longer.

"Sure. Just let me get some shoes on." He got up and walked over to the door to grab his shoes. He quickly put them on and we left. We walked for a while not knowing where we were going. We came across a small clearing in the woods behind the house. It wasn't that great but it will work. The two of us sat down next to each other in the grass. We sat there for what seemed ages in silence. I was starting to get uncomfortable so I decided to break it.

"Just to warn you, when we go to the Denali clan Tanya is going to be madly in love with you." He looked up at me and grinned.

"And why's that? I'm not that attractive am I? I've never had a girlfriend before." He was kidding right?

"First of all your very attractive. Second of all Tanya loves men. Any men she can get her hands on. And third, I dont believe you've never had a girlfriend before. Thats just crazy considering how attractive you are." He just laughed. He could have said something but no. He just sat there and laughed.

"Well now that you know about the lack of my love life, why don't you tell me yours." He's good. He's too good. "I mean, your beautiful. You've had to have boyfriends before." I looked at him and that wiped away the smile on his face. "Your kidding me right. I can't believe you've never had a boyfriend. I guess we do have a lot in common." I just smiled and looked away. If I was still human I would have blushed.

We sat there for a few more hours and decided to go back. We walked towards the house at a human's pace. Once and a while I would look over to see Edward looking at me. When our eye's met I had a hard time looking away but I manage. I could tell he wanted to say something. I wanted to tell him that I liked him I just dont know how I'm going to do that. Now is the best time to do it. This way he will know how I feel, even if he doesn't feel that same about me.

"I have something to tell you." We both said at the same time. Here goes nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the books.

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Here is chapter 3!

Chapter 3: BPOV

"You go first" We said at the same time. We both started laughing.

"Okay, Edward you go first" I finally got out before we could do it at the same time again. It took him a few minutes to compose himself. All traces of humor were gone and replaced with fear. What is he scared of?

"Bella, the first time I seen you I thought I died and went to heaven. I thought no one could be as beautiful as you. I thought you were an angel. The more we talked the more I feel in love with you. I wanted to tell you now so that you will always know how I feel. I can understand if you don't like me back." He looked down at his feet and refused to look at me.

"Edward look at me. I feel the same about you. You are the first person that I have ever liked. Your actually a gentlemen. Most guys now and days are arroagant jerks. I thought that you would be mad at me or thought I was crazy. I liked you the minute I seen you." If I was still human I would be blushing. He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I thought you wouldn't like me. I was so scared of telling this to you. If you didn't like me back then I was going to stay with the Denali clan so you could go on with your life." I pulled away and looked up into his face.

"If you did that I would have to kill you" I started laughing. "We probably should head back. Carlisle is going to wonder where we went to." We walked slowly back to the house hand in hand. We walked into the house and sat on the couch. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I moved closer and put my head on his shoulder. I don't know how long we sat there. Carlisle came down and seen us. He had a smile on his face.

"I wonder how long it would take you guys to realize you like each other. I called Eleazar. He said right now is not the best time to go. They are having werewolf problems. Thats not a place a new vampire should be and I fully agree with him. We need to pick a new place to locate and soon." I nodded. I looked up to Edward to see him returning the look.

"How about London? I'm sure we can find some house on the outside of the city. This way we will be close to a hospital. We probably could find a house near some woods. That Edward can go hunting whenever he needs it. We will also be close to shops so we can buy new clothes. I'm not one for shopping but I could use some new dresses. Edward definatly needs new clothes considering that all he has is what he wore in the hospital." Carlisle was deep in thought.

"What do you think Edward? I could lend you some of my clothes until we buy you some. We'll have to get you some contacts because you cant go walking around with red eyes. That would give people ideas. We can't have that happen." Carlisle had all of that figured out.

"I don't care. I'll go where ever Bella wants to go. This could be fun moving to London." Carlisle nodded and sat down in the chair.

"Then it's decided. We're going to London. We leave as soon as you get packed. While you pack I'll go try and find a house." I nodded got up and walked up to my room. I started taking my clothes out of the closet and put them in the suit case. While doing this, I noticed some of my clothes are out of date. Whenever I seen one that was out of date I simply threw it out. I didn't realized that I had that many out of date dresses.

I finished the closet and started working on my dresser when I heard a knock on the door. Edward was standing in my doorway dressed in one of Carlisle's outfits. He gave me a wonderful crooked smile.

"Would you like some help. I don't have anything to pack. This way we can leave sooner." He was so considerate.

"You can help. Your excited aren't you?" He chuckled.

"I am. I have never been anywhere but Chicago. This is will be fun. And besides, we have the whole boat ride over together." He had a good point. It is going to be a long car ride to the dock then a week long trip to London. I don't care how long the trip as long as Edward is there to make it with me.

We finished packing everything and headed downstairs to meet Carlisle. Carlisle wasn't done packing yet so we just sat on the couch in silence. Carlisle finished packing fifteen minutes later and the three of us made our way out the car. Carlisle got in the drivers seat while Edward and I sat in the back. We rode in silence for a while. The silence was starting to get uncomfortable so I decided to break it.

"Edward, we are going to need to hunt before we get on the boat. Thats a long time to be near humans when you have no control over your blood lust." He looked down at me with that lovely crooked smile.

"I have a beautiful woman thats going to help keep me on a short rope. I trust you enough to the point where I know you would never let me harm any one of the passangers aboard. But I do agree with you. We'll go hunting before we board the ship." He smiled, kissed my forehead, and continued to look out the window. The rest of the way continued in the following manner. We would occasionally start small talk. Edward never let go of me the whole ride and Carlisle would check in the mirror a few times like a true father. We finally arrived in New York City to board the ship.

The three of us went to central park to find a few deer. We made sure that there was no humans near by. Once we were in the clearing we went and feed off the deer. We made our way to the dock and boarded our ship. We were greeted by a rather annoying man in his mid thirties.

The guy seen Carlisle first. Then Edward and I. When it was time for me to introduce myself Edward let out a quiet growl. I forgot to ask him what his gift was so I'll have to ask him about that when we get to our rooms. I introduced myself and they guy, who's named I learned was Jay, showed us to our rooms. He showed Carlisle and Edward to their rooms first and saved mine for last. This thought was not a very reassuring. Edward followed us to my room. I opened up the door and the room was beautiful. I turned around to see the guy looking me over then giving me a creepy smile and walked away. Edward and I walked into my room.

The room was a beautiful suite. It had white soft carpet with maroon furnature. The wood work was so intricate. The bed was a big four poster bed. The curtains were maroon. The bathroom was a nice spacious room with a shower, toilet, and a sink. There was a grand fire place with a big mirror hanging above it. I turned around thinking that Edward was still there. When I looked around the room Edward was no where to be found. I had to find him and I had to find him quick.

A/N: I'm sorry that chapter wasn't that great. Its 5:30 in the morning and I haven't been to bed yet. I don't know when I'll update but it will probably on sunday. I'm going to be gone all day tomorrow. I can try to update when I get home but I can't promise anything. Once again, thanks for the wonderful reviews.

Marissa


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own.

A/N: Sorry its been a while. I've been extremely busy. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Well here's chapter 4.

Chapter 4: BPOV

I searched my room for him. I couldn't find him anywhere. While I was walking towards his room someone grabbed my wrist and turned me around. It was Carlisle.

"Have you seen Edward? He was with me then he disappeared. I have no clue where he went." I hope he doesn't do anything stupid.

"He just left his room a few seconds ago so you can relax. He said something about hearing a piano when he walked on the ship." He had a big smile on his face so I knew everything will be alright. The only place that I could think of that had a piano is the ball room. The closer I got to the ballroom the more distinct the piano got. I opened the double doors to see Edward sitting at the bench playing. He was an amazing player. I went and sat next to him on the bench.

"You scared me. I didn't know where you went to. I was scared that you would attack the whole ship. I know how hard it is to be near people so soon after being changed. I had a hard time but I've never slipped yet. I just wish it was easy. I don't want you to suffer in anyway." He started laughing.

"There is only one person on this ship that smells good enough to kill and they are already a vampire. I heard someone playing a piano when we boarded the ship so I thought I would come and find it. I should have told you where I was going. I'm sorry." He looked back down at the piano and started playing again. "I promised you that you will hear me play. Now is a good time. There is no one in here besides us." His fingers moved across the keys gracefully.

"You are an amazing player. I've never heard anything so beautiful before." He looked at me from the corners of his eyes. His lips turned up into a smile.

"I'm glad you like it. I wrote it. Your laugh is more beautiful though." If I was still human I would be blushing. I sat there in silence for what seemed forever. The song, unfourtantly, came to an end. "Let's go back to the room. People will start showing up." I looked at him curiously. "I forgot to tell you my power didn't I?" I nodded. "I can read minds. The only person who I can't read is yours. I keep trying but I cant get anything." That explains the growling at Jay.

"What all did Jay think. I noticed you growling at him." Anger covered his face.

"He was thinking about all the things he could do with you. I wanted to rip out his throat right then and there." He was getting angry as he continued. I took his hands in mine and he relaxed slightly. "I'm sorry. You probably did want to hear that." He looked down.

"It's okay. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know the details. Lets just head back to our rooms and get ready for this party the ship is having. We might actually have fun." He walked me to my door and gave me a quick kiss. "Meet me in fifteen minutes. Carlisle is planning on going to start some small talk with other people. Maybe he'll meet someone he likes." I went into my and opened my closet.

I went through my closet trying to find the right dress to wear. I finally decided on which one I was going to wear. It was a light blue long sleeved dress. It had a small train and it had jewels all over it. Time for the hair. I decided not to do anything special with my hair. I brushed it up into a ponytail and twisted it into a bun. Good enough. When I finished my hair there was a knock on the door. I went and opened the door to see both Edward and Carlisle stading there looking nice in their tuexido's. I gave Carlisle a quick hug and went over to Edward's side.

The three of us walked to the ballroom in silence. Edward had a hold of my hand until we got to the doors. Once we reached the doors he offered me his arm. I laced mine threw and Carlisle held the door open for us. We were greeted by the annoy Jay. Edwards grip on my arm tightened. I looke up at him as to tell him to behave. He returned the look and relaxed slightly. The three of us walked down the stairs into the ballroom. A guy was playing the piano while women in dresses dancing gracefully. If I was human I would never be doing this. I was so clumsy.

Edward lead me to the dance floor and Carlisle was walking around talking to other men smoking their cigars. Edward put on hand on my waist and took my hand in his available hand. We started dancing. We danced for a few songs and decided that we needed a break. As we walked to find a seat at a table I noticed the stares of women. I gave them a threatening stare and they backed off. We finally found a table with two seats available. Edward held out my chair for me. I sat down and he took the seat next to me. Carlisle joined us after a while.

"Bella, May I have this dance." I laughed and took Carlisle's hand. I looked back at Edward and winked. He gave me that beautiful smile of his. We started dancing. "So I see everything is going nicely with you and Edward. I'm happy for you Bells." He looked down at me and smiled. Only Carlisle can call me Bells. I guess I would let Edward call me that if he wants.

"Thanks. I was thinking. Would it be okay if I start calling you dad again? I miss that." He chuckled.

"Sure. I miss you calling my dad." The song ended and I gave him a big hug and he hugged me back. We walked back to the table to see Edward struggling with a woman problem. I chuckled and pushed my way through the pack of girls. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi sweety. Are you ready to go. I'm getting tired." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. The girls took the hint and left us alone.

"Thank you. I never thought that you would come and rescue me. You should have heard their thoughts. It was very scary. I'm glad you came to my rescue." I started laughing. He obviously had no idea how to handle that.

"I do want to go though. If you're having fun with your female friends you can stay." Fear was in his eyes. "Or you can come with me. Its up to you. Do whatever makes you happy. Carlisle, are you coming with me or do you wish to stay?" Edward was still staring at me.

"I'll stay. I want to make small chat with some of the people on here." I nodded and turned to look at Edward.

"So I'm going by myself back. I'll see you guys in the morning." I started to go back to the room.

"Wait. I'll go with you. I'm bored and I don't want you going back by yourself. Especially with Jay around." He took my arm and escorted me back towards my room. Once we were out the double doors he slid his hand down to my own. We walked slowly on deck. I would walk to the end of the world as long as he was by my side. "You look beautiful in the moonlight." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. We made it to my room. I opened the door and what I seen frightened me.

A/N: I hope you liked it. I'm writing the next chapter as soon as I post this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

A/N: Well here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

Chapter 5: BPOV

My clothes were thrown all over the place. My furniture was tipped over. Whoever was in my room was looking for something. But what where they looking for. The scent they left was familiar but I can't put a face to the scent. I have to figure what they are trying to find before they find it. Maybe they already found it. I'm going to check my stuff, but first I need to go get Carlisle.

"We need to go tell Carlisle. Maybe he'll know something. Will you listen to people to see who might have done this." He nodded and squeeze my hand. "Let's go. Can I stay with you tonight. I don't really want to be alone right now. I know I can protect myself but I stll don't want to be alone." A smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Of course you can stay with me. I was planning on staying with you anyways. Let's go." The two of us walked back down to the ballroom. We finally made it but we couldnt find Carlisle. More people has showed up. It was full in there. The two of us scanned the room and couldn't find him. We walked down the stairs and into the dinning room. We seen him sitting with some men talking. I nudged Edward because he was still looking the opposite direction.

"I found him. Lets go." We made our way to the table and sat down next to carlisle.

"Carlisle, someone broke into my room. My stuff is thrown everywhere. Someone is looking for something. I don't know what." All humor left his face.

"Did they take anything? What are you going to do for tonight? I'll talk to the captain of the ship and see what he can do." He got up and we followed.

"I don't know if they took anything. We haven't checked yet. What if they don't want something. Maybe they want someone. It's always a possiblity. Do you think there is another vampire on the ship?" He was in deep thought. Edward gave my had a squeeze.

"There possibly could be another vampire on the ship. What I want you to do is go check everything in your room and then go to Edward's room. I will meet you there. I'm going to go talk to the captain." He took off. Edward and I went to check my room.

It took us twenty minutes to get everything accounded for and everything cleaned up. Nothing was missing. I wonder who it could have been.

"Did anyone think about this in the ballroom?" He shook his head.

"Everything will be okay. Lets go to my room and try to relax until Carlisle come back. Maybe he'll know something new. I don't want you to worry over it if its nothing. We'll get through this together." I nodded. He took my hand and we headed next door to his room. His room was identical to mine.

We went over and sat down on the bed. He pulled me onto his lap and I burried my head into his chest. He gently wrapped his arms around me and drew soothing circles on my back. I relaxed a little and the two of us just sat there.

Carlisle came in ten minutes later. "Whats the verdict? Was anything missing." I didn't look up. I just shook my head. "The captain asked me to come along with him as he goes to everyone's room to ask questions. I'll be back in a few hours. Will you two be okay?" We both nodded and he left. We sat there for about an hour. I decided I need some freash air. I know I technically don't need it but I want it.

"Edward I want to go for a walk. Do you want to join me?" He looked thankful.

"I would love to join you. Where do you wish to go? We can just do a lap around the deck or we can go back to the party." I thought for a minute.

"I don't want to go to the party. Some girl might try and take you a way from me. We can walk around the deck. How about that." He smiled and stood up taking me with him. He set my feet back on the ground and we went out on the deck. We walked until we found a good place to over look the water. We found a bench to sit on and we sat down.

Edward wrapped his arm around my sholders and I rested my head on his sholder. I was glad I have eternity with him. I don't know how I survived a hundred years without him. I guess I never thought I needed a mate to feel whole. Boy was I wrong. We watched couples walk past us. They were oblivious to us sitting here. Finally we decided we had enough.

"Bella, you still look upset about this. Everything will be okay. I promise. I won't let anything bad happen to you. If I lose you I don't know what I would do. I can't live without you. Your my everything." He reached down and kissed me. He pulled away too soon.

"I'll be okay as long as your here with me. Let's go back to your room and relax for the evening." He took my hand and lead the way back to the room. Once we got to the room I kicked off my shoes and ran and lept onto the bed. He laughed and joined me. We just laid there for a while in each others arms. I forgot the whole world existed until Carlisle came in.

"We have a problem. When we were searching the rooms we found something. There is another vampire on the ship. His name is James and he's a tracker. He wants Bella. We need to do something. We'll see what happens before we decide on what to do. We are not going to let Bella out of our sight but we are not going to keep her locked up in this room. From what I heard they are having a party every night in the ballroom after dinner. We'll go to those if you guys want. He won't act with witnesses around. Let's just relax for now." He headed for the door. I wanted to ask him something before he left.

"Dad, what room is James staying in?" He looked down. He was afraid to tell me.

"He's in the room next to yours. But he's not alone. He has a red haired female named Victoria and a black haired male named Laurent. But don't worry. I'm going to come over every so often to check on you and I'm sure Edward won't let go of you. Just try and relax. He wont touch you." He left me with Edward. I don't want those two getting hurt to protect me. But I'm not going to worry about that right now. Now I just want to spend some more time alone with Edward.

A/N: I hope you liked it. I dont know when I'll update again but I'll do it as soon as I can!


End file.
